Alfas love of his Imprint
by sams mine hooches
Summary: charlies other daughter riley lives in cali with her mom shes bellas half sister she is a werewolf no one nos about with drinking problems shes been gone 6 years and shes moving back and a certain alfa might capture her heart. sam/riley could be M
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight wish I did I just own riley

Prologue

Hi, my name is Riley Amber Hayden , im 18 and I live in San Francisco California my mothers name is Melinda Hayden she's my best friend . My dad Charlie and my 16 year old half sister Bella lives in la push Washington I haven't seen them since I was 12 6 years ago. I have long blonde hair im tan with blue eyes with gold flecks in them I have a lip and tongue ring much to my mother's horror. I graduated high school early when I was 17i want to open a auto shop I love to work on cars moneys not an issue I had inherited 37 billion dollars from my grandparents company after they died 4 years ago called Hayden railroads so money wasn't an issue I have wanted to open a shop in port angelous Washington so I could go live with my dad I just haven't told my mother yet.

Tell me if you love it or hate it or if u have ideas for me R&R


	2. A New Start a New Life

Chapter 2

A New Start a New Life

Me and my mom were eating Johnny's café like we do every morning because we never have food in the house and my mom is a sucky cooker.

"So mom" I tried to get her attention she was off into space "mom!" I yelled

"Huh? , what Hun?" she said startled

I started off carefully "so what do you think about me moving out with dads?" I said looking at my food.

"Don't be ridiculous, hey do you wana go to the music store after we eat" she said waving off my question.

I sighed "no really ive been thinking about moving to Washington."

She looked at me with hurt eyes "you want to leave me, why would you move all the way out there?"

I instantly felt guilty "im not leaving you ill be 6 hours away, and I haven't seen dad for 6 years, and im supposed to be a big sister to Bella and I haven't seen her since she was 10 years old im a horrible person." I exclaimed

"Your right you should no the rest of your family more, will you come on holidays? Can I visit?" she asked with puppy eyes of hope

I laughed "of course what would I do without my best friend?" I said as I hugged her

"Ohhh maybe there's hot boys? she to her self out loud her mind going I mile a minute "and you could get married" I cringed, I didn't see my self as the married kind of girl "and then grandchildren I can spoil ohh" she said nearly bouncing in her seat as the new ideas popped in her head I had to stop this before it got out of control

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there no one is getting married or any thing" I said palms facing out towards her.

"Ok" she sighed defeated "when are you leaving?" she asked

"Well since its Wednesday now I was hoping to be leaving by Friday morning I already bought a house in La Push so I won't be a nuisance to dad"

"That fast?" she said to herself "you better get packing and you wont be a nuisance every one loves you. But what are you gana do with your dog Sasha your tools and motorcycle and dirt bikes?" she said counting off her fingers

"Well im gana get everything shipped and Ill take sasha with me" I said jumping to my feet I kissed her check and said "thanks, love you im gana go pack"

I jumped into my white hummer, and it was hot out today as I headed home when I got there I started putting all my stuff in boxes and my clothes In duffle bags I was so exited. No one at La push not even my mother new I was a werewolf Leah my best friend in la push knew I had kept in contact with her everyday since I left she was a blonde wolf I was a white one with black paws, ears and the end of my tail was black I loved running it was like a high all in its own it helped me sort out problems and come up with new ideas but I would keep that a secret as long as I could so I went for a few hour run and took a shower it was great.


	3. The beginning

Chapter 3

The beginning

After some tearful goodbyes with some friends and my mom was on my mini road trip to la push sasha my Siberian husky she was white and black she had her face outside of the window in the passengers seat I laughed . When I phase into wolf form ill take her running with me. I was nervous I hadn't told Bella or Charlie I was coming it was gana be a surprise.

I bought a house in La Push by the Blacks it had 4 bedrooms, 3.5 bathrooms, and a 4 car garage was perfect for all my tools and stuff. The house was on 2 acres I was happy it cost me 473,000 dollars but well worth it the outside was brown stone with a light green vinyl siding.

Hour 5…

Hour 3 ½…

Hour 2… I was getting nervous

Hour 1…. Wonder if Charlie wanted me there I pulled into Charlie's driveway a big red truck I assumed was Bella's I really wanted to buy her a different car after seeing that piece of shit, next to her truck was Charlie's cruiser a rabbit and a very sexy blue sleek motorcycle, I wondered who it belonged to I wanted to find out.

I got my nerves up and started walking to the door which was hard there driveway had no cement but pebbles and I was in 6 inch heels not easy let me tell you . Wrong shoes. I knocked on the door and heard from inside." who could that be aren't we all here?" I think was Billy black.

"ill go see" I recognized from Charlie and I got anxious .

He opened the door with a surprised yet confused face he said "Miss who are y….riley?" he said as if he thought he was crazy.

I smiled "hey dad how you been you miss me?"

He snapped out of his daze gave me a huge grin and a bear hug "god I missed you so much kid look at you " he said taking a good look at me " come in we have to talk but there are boys from la push our friends you'll love them" he said he threw his arm around my solder.

"Dad who's that"

Charlie yelled with happiness "it's riley!" he said guiding me into the living room. We walked into the small living packed with hot tan shirtless boys. Boy my mom would have had a heart attack. Bella looked a little standoffish she was still mad I hadn't come back and I can't blame her.

Charlie led me to the couch and said" sit rye what are you doing here?"

I gulped nervously and said with confidence "I bought a house here"

Charlie asked confused "where?"

"In la Push I wanted to move down here"

Charlie looked shocked the boys confused, Charlie asked "why kid I thought you liked it in California with your mom, but why now?"

I sighed" I want a family mom is family but im not happy she's always doing her own thing and that's cool but I miss you guys and its slower up here its just to fast pace down there u know?, if you don't want me to move here than just say so I would understand ."I said standing up I new it was a bad coming here I grabbed my purse.

Charlie grabbed my wrist tightly with a little panic in his eyes" no I want u here I need you and missed you a lot!"

I smiled and looked at Bella for her answer" Bella?"

She looked at me meanly "why do you have to ruin our lives we were doing fine with out you we don't need you should go back to Melinda in California we haven't seen you for 6 years and u think you can just come back . no you can't!" she said yelling then she turned on Charlie" you she was always the favorite always making you dinner watching football games fishing always her we I hate her!" she said she ran upstairs and slammed the door a tall tan boy followed her Jacob I think.

I stared at her retreating form I had expected it I just hadn't expected it to hurt so bad the boys were shocked I guess they had never seen Bella pitch a fit.

"She didn't mean it rye" Charlie tried to reassure me

I laughed an small laugh and said a little dejected "yea she did and its true but I expected it its what I deserve im gana take off you know and go check out the house my dog is sleeping in the car I gave u guys a lot to digest today so I just go here is my cell number "I said as I handed him the number

"Rye" he said pleadingly

"No its ok she's right I cant just walk back into your life like no9thing happened ill c you all later I said waving at them all

"Can we come check the house out tomorrow?" Charlie asked hopefully.

" yea for sure id like that is 11 ok?"

"yea that perfect "he said nodding his head

"ok bye everyone" I said as I waved I kissed dad on the check and walked to my car it was only about 2 pm I lite a cigarette, I heard sasha bark she will love it out here she can run around with out being constricted I got in the drivers seat and she laid her head in my lap as we drove I absent mindedly stroked her fur. The house was only about 15 minutes away.

As she drove she never saw pair of gorgeous eyes follow her all the way out of the drive way.

**Bella's POV**

I was shocked how could she just walk back into our lives like nothing happened for6 years.

"Bella?" I heard her ask waiting for my answer

I looked at her meanly I said "why do you have to ruin our lives we were doing fine with out you we don't need you should go back to Melinda in California we haven't seen you for 6 years and u think you can just come back . No you can't!" I said yelling then i turned to Charlie" she was always the favorite always making you dinner watching football games, fishing it was always her I hate her!" I said I got up from the couch went upstairs and slammed the door I knew Jacob would fallow me.

**Charlie's POV**

I couldn't believe she was back I was so happy I had missed my baby girl she always brought laughter and sunshine to us I couldn't believe what Bella said it wasn't always about her Bella didn't like to do anything rye became my companion I still loved Melinda after all these years I think that's why my marriage with Renee never worked out riley became my best friend. I had talked to her mother about 2 yrs ago she had told me riley drank and partied I didn't believe her but looking at riley now she looked tired and rundown but hopeful I just hope she will go fishing and watch the games with me like she used to I need her now.

**Riley's POV**

As I drove to the new house I hoped would become a home I wondered how this was gana work out I guess we would just have to see. I stopped at a McDonalds cuz we had no food in the house yet Sasha was munching on some fries when we got to the house

I let sasha out she barked and ran around she liked it here she would never run away she was to spoiled she would sleep in the house I started unloading boxes into the house and put them in the rooms they would go in I set up a king size air matchrece me and sasha would sleep on I was gana have to go do a lot of shopping after Charlie came tomorrow I fed sasha and she was backing in the sun on the porch I shook my head crazy dog.

I was sitting in the drivers seat in the car getting my cell and stuff when I thought a minute just sitting there I reached under the passenger seat and pulled a unopened bottle of vodka out what was one drink I told myself so I did then another and another and another till I crashed in the master bed with sasha.


	4. shopping day and empty bottles

Chapter 4

Shopping day and empty bottles

I woke up wondering what happened I looked around Sasha was still snoozing and then I found the nearly empty vodka bottle next to my phone on the floor ….oh I remember. I sighed and looked at the time on my phone it was 10:30oh shit! Charlie's coming at 11.

I raced up waking a not to happy Sasha and jumped in the shower blow dried my long blonde hair strait, I put on a blue and yellow plaid 3/4 sleeve button u shirt with some dark skinny jeans tucked into some brown high heel boots. I thought I looked fabulous!

I heard the doorbell ring so I ran downstairs and opened the door. "Hey daddy good morning!" I gave him a hug and I noticed over his shoulder that some of the boys from yesterday were here but Jacob and Bella weren't .I also saw that sexy motorcycle in the driveway again

I was curious" who's motorcycle?" I asked

"That would be mine." A deep husky voice said I looked at the owner and he was gorgeous.

"my name is Sam your riley right?" he said I nodded and shook his outstretched hand I felt this warm spark I wondered if he felt it to, I looked at him his eyes were this honey color he had the air around him like he was a mentor or a leader he was the tallest of the group with dark brown hair, tan skin, oh my gosh these boys are gana kill me no shirt not that I minded. He had washboard abs and then some he looked at me with a sideways mischievous grin that made me wan to melt.

"Hello is any one in there?" said a boy waving his hand in front of our faces we dropped our hands

Charlie was looking at Sam as if knowing something

The boy that waved his hands in front of us introduced himself" hello beautiful im Embry Call "he said in a cunning whisper while kissing my hand, I saw Sam tense. I smiled and laughed he asked" do you perhaps my lady have a boyfriend?" with hope In his eyes

I sighed with mock sadness "no I do not but you handsome, you shall be my new boy friend" I said flirtily while he beamed excitedly asked "would you all like a tour?" as I looped my arm in Embry's he had to be two inches taller than me**.(riley is now gana call Embry boyfriend, and only Charlie can call riley rye)**

Charlie laughed and looked at Sam "that would be great rye…jeezz you got a palace here why so big kid?"

"I don't know I just felt it you no?" I said I saw that Sam had a look of understanding "so how do you like the house boyfriend?" I asked as I lead them upstairs.

"My lady I think it is perfect to house our 2.5 kids and our many endeavors "I laughed and questioned "2.5? Kids!?" "Yes" he said simply

I was surprised at Sam's question" riley do you want children?" he asked softly, everyone looking at us.

I thought about it "yea I would maybe one or two but I don't know I would be a horrible mom." I said with a hint of sadness

Sam, Billy, and Charlie looked disbelieving "no you wouldn't be" Sam said

Charlie asked softly "why do you think that rye?"

"I cant take care of myself let alone a child, but any way are the bedrooms this is the master" as I guided them through the master door my heart nearly stopped I forgot to get rid of the vodka bottle my heart was beating so fast.

Charlie walked in, as he saw the bottle he stopped his voice hard Billy behind him "riley? What the hell is this doing here?"

I ran my fingers thru my hair and said "I got thirsty?" boyfriend laughed. Charlie however did not.

"Was this a full bottle?" Charlie asked tensely

Oh shit I thought "no I only had 1 or2 drinks "I lied he looked like he bought it I let the breath I was holding out. I looked at Sam he new I was lying. It felt weird like I didn't want to disappoint him I pushed that away

sasha came in at that moment and jumped on Charlie he laughed and pet her she liked him happily, Charlie asked "who is this?" I laughed and replied "this is Sasha and she likes you."

He laughed and asked "when you getting furniture and everything?" "Its looking a little bare in here"

boyfriend jumped in and said" ya what are we ganna make out on?" I laughed and for some reason I looked at Sam he had a hard glint in his eyes toward Embry and I thought I herd him growl.

"I was gana go shopping in Seattle today actually, do you all wana come?" I asked

"I can't me and Billy have to work, boys?" Charlie asked

"Im there girlfriend!" boyfriend exclaimed I looked at Sam for his answer "yea ill come" he smiled

"Ok all I have to do is call Leah and see if she wants to go I miss her." I said

"ok great where gana head to work im glad to have you back and I don't want to see any more bottles ok?" he asked I nodded "and there's a game on Sunday u wana watch it ?" I nodded excitedly" great ill see you at 3pm ok?"

"Yea dad" he left with Billy I thought about what he said he said he didn't want to see any more bottles that would mean id have to hid them.

"Ok girlfriend let me just ring my mom and let her no ok?" I laughed and nodded he winked and went out side to call her me and Sam went to the kitchen to feed Sasha before we left he asked "why did you lie about the bottle?" he gave me a hard worried gaze

"umm I didn't want Charlie getting all worried with my problems its nothing to worry about., wait why am I telling you why do you care any ways?"

He barley whispered "I care"

Thank goodness Embry came back "hey guys I got the thumbs up from the parentals are we leaving?" I nodded he yelled "SHOTGUN!" Sam gave him a look "backseats cool" he said I laughed and said "hope in"

"How long is it to Seattle?" I asked

Sam looked at me and said "2 hours" I groaned he laughed

On the way there with a never quiet Embry he talked about any thing and everything while I was texting Leah no one new that me and Leah stayed in contact everyday after I left6 years ago

"You no girlfriend, you shouldn't text and driven its dangerous, who you texting anyways?" boyfriend asked

"Im texting Leah she wants to go shopping with us she's already in Seattle so well meet her there" I said

"You no Leah?" Sam asked

"y ashes my best friend" I said honestly she was my sister

"Haha that's Sam's ex" boyfriend laughed

I laughed at Embry" I know but she said Sam and her were chill along time ago" I explained

Sam looked at me in confusion "but me and Leah dated 3 years ago you left 6 years ago. How did you no?"

I looked at the road "she's the only person I talked to after I left ive talked to her every day since I left" I said

"Why didn't you talk to anyone else then? Charlie was so sad he always talked about you."He said kind of frustrated

I sighed heavily "when I left years ago I left behind old me that nice spunky goody-goody person, I wanted a change. I had Leah she told me about everyone she kept me in the loop I just didn't want to do it any more you know? So I went to my moms is California she let me do whatever I wanted not that that was good." I said with bitterness

"Were here!" I exclaimed as we pulled in front of a ginormous furniture store at the front of the store I saw my gorgeous best friend Leah and yelled "sexy kitten!" she whipped around and yelled "vixen!" I took off like a bullet and jumped on her I wrapped my legs around her waist I"I missed you" I said hugging her tightly she let me down and we did our victory dance people were looking at us as we were laughing screaming "YAY! YAY! YAY"

"So ladies can I jump in this love fest!?" Embry asked hopefully

"Embry she's all mine" Leah said

"Actually this is my boyfriend" I said mater-of-factly

Leah bust out laughing and pulled Embry with her and said "ok what do we need?" "All of the above captain" I said as I saluted her


	5. Authors Note

Authors note

Ok I need more reviews to c if Im gana right more cuz I don't want it to suck so read and review please! Because I have like 4 other chapters I could post, there juicy and long! Its tempting isn't it admit it R&R


	6. movie night

Chapter 5

Movie night

Leah got her game face on "me and Embry will get dining, bathroom, and kitchen you and Sam get bedroom living room garage and game room" she said "GO!" she yelled and we took off

Me and Sam laughed he asked "if Embry is your boyfriend what does that make me?" he asked mischievously but there was something in his eyes underlying

I asked "what do you want to be?"

"Hmmm" h said scratching the hair on his chin I laughed "I deem myself husband" he said seriously

"Hmm husband I like that, so husband what kind of bed should we get?" I asked as I looped my arm in his

"A big black king sized bed "he declared

A sales women came up to us eyeing Sam I suddenly got a tad jealous

"Is there anything I can help you with today?" she asked sickly sweet

Sam said "well my wife and me bought a new house and we need a new big black king bed" he held me closer as he empesized the word wife he kissed the top of my head I smiled

She narrowed her eyes "how long you have you been married where are the rings?"

"Well about t8 months and there at the jewelers getting resized" he said and winked

Dang he was hott I never saw myself married but he was just so yummy and it seemed natural I would have the 2.5 kids with this man I never felt like that with anyone else and we weren't even dating.

Shopping for furniture was easy we got 4 beds, 16 night tables, 3 couches for the living room, 2 leather for the garage about 6 dressers, a black dining room table with 8 chairs and some other furniture that would be delivered later today

We were headed to bed bath and beyond, Leah's friend dropped her off so now she was ridding with us in the back seat with Embry

"So riley, I think we should have a sleepover you have that ginormous bed now, what do you say?"

"Im in!" I exclaimed

"What about the rest of us?" boyfriend asked and Sam's head snapped up curiously

Like a light bulb lite up Leah looked at me and said "let's have a movie night sleep over and invite the boys!" she exclaimed

"We should do it!" I said excitedly "wait I have no movies and no food in the house" I said

"Well shoot do u have a TV or DVD set up yet either?" she asked

"Ya in the master bedroom"

"well its big enough we could all sleep on the mattresses from the other beds on the floor and we could go grocery shopping and we could tell the boys to bring DVDs, wait if you have no food and its almost 12 now what have you been eating?" she asked confused

"I haven't eaten any thing since I went to McDonalds at 3 yesterday" I said honestly

They all looked at me like I was crazy, Leah blurted out "how did you not pass out from starvation you're a….."

I smacked my hand over her mouth before she said werewolf her eyes got wide before she mouthed 'sorry' Sam and Embry looked confused I changed the subject "so Leah send some texts for tonight"

As we pulled into bed bath and beyond I got excided I love shopping but I hate furniture shopping we split up again and Leah and Em took bathrooms and guest rooms me and Sam took master, dining, kitchen, and living room.

He laced his fingers in mine holding my hand "so wifey am I invited to this shindig" he asked

I laughed "of course all those shirtless boys, I need my husband to guard me" he smiled

He was helping me pick things out, liked the input me and him had a similar taste it was almost as if we were moving in together….almost. he walked off and a few minutes later he came back with two silver rings one said love written in black script it was a mans ring and the other said forever in hot pink script he got down on his knee and asked "will you be my fake wife" I laughed and answered I"I would be honored to be your fake wife" his face lite up and we slid the rings on each others fingers

.after that we went to the grocery store I had never really been in one mom and I always ate at Johnny's dinner and when I lived with dad Charlie or Bella would go with him. So I let Leah take over.

After we set the house up (the furniture people already put everything were it was supposed to be) it was 6 pm every one was gana be here soon

Leah yelled "lets change into pajamas riles!"

"Ok!" I yelled

Leah asked when we were in the bedroom "do you like Sam?" thetas Leah for you blunt and to the point

"Yeah he's a great guy and sexy I just want to lick him!" I said getting carried away

Leah laughed "I know girl, the legends say that girl wolfs cant imprint but I hope he does o you." She said honestly "I think he already has" she said to herself

God I hope not he deserves someone way better than me. We got changer into some victories secret 'pink' pajamas mine was a blue short shorts with green polka dots with a matching blue tank top lea had the same but pink with orange polka dots she looked hot

"Hey Leah who coming?" I looked at her curiously she said "Jared, Kim, Embry, Sam, you, Quill, me and Paul"

"Who are Kim, Paul, and quill?" I asked sh answered "Kim is Jared's imprint you remember Jared?" I nodded" quill is your boyfriend's best friend and Paul is the guy I have a major crush on and how many mattresses do we have?"

"Go for it girl and we have 5"

Leah had her thinking face on "well 9i guess it will be 1. Kim and Jared, , 3. Embry, and Paul, 5. You and Sam. does that work?" I smiled that totally worked for me . I nodded

There was a knock on the door and Sam called "u decent?"

"Yeah" we yelled simultaneously. He walked in with just a pair of tan cargo shorts on he had that nice v cut I just wanted to jump him. I noticed he was looking me up and down he gulped with hunger in his eyes he looked at me and said "you look hot" I laughed and said a quiet "thanks you look delicious yourself husband" I flited back

Leah told Sam about the mattress arrangement he said "that's cool, wifey?" I nodded and we all pulled the mattresses in after all the introductions we popped some movies in and got situated

After the first 2 movies we started to fall asleep Kim and Jared first quill next he was laying on his back sprawled out with his mouth wide open Embry the same but laying on his stomach Leah and Paul where half asleep and whispering to each other me and Sam's mattress was against the wall backed up to the bed we were sitting up against the bed watching the movie.

I moved the covers and got under them he looked at me and he said "you sure its ok I sleep here cuz I could crash with Quill if you want?" he said nervously

I laughed "i don't think you would fit and for what I've herd Quill is a cuddlier as funny as that would be I don't think Quill would appreciate being ripped to pieces in the morning. He laughed and nodded and got under the covers I was on the inside I mumbled "night" he whispered" I love you" but I was just tired.

When I woke up I was so comfy there were curtains so it was pitch black. I noticed there was a weight on me. Sam's arm was around me, my shirt in the middle of the night had slipped up so my bare back was against his bare chest I could feel him breathing his chest rising and falling. his breath was tickling my neck ,our legs were tangled together I tried to wiggle to see the clock but I was up against the wall practically pinned to it I wiggled a little more and his grip on my waist tightened and he buried his face deeper in my neck it was only 5am I sighed comfily and went back to sleep.

I woke up later because I herd Quill and Embry arguing about poptarts. I noticed Sam was no longer against my back my face was snuggled In his neck and our legs more tangled our lips like an inch away he started to wake up and he grabbed me tighter I laughed and he froze he opened up his eyes and smiled "good morning my wife" he whispered "what time is it?" he asked I went to sit up to see but he whined deep in his throat dog like "no im comfy" I laughed and looked at the house "11:17"

Leah woke up at that moment and yelled "would you two newly weds shut-up some of us are trying to sleep!" Kim and Jared groaned Paul pulled Leah closer

"Shh more sleep LeLe" he said to her I laughed and pulled the covers over me and Sam's head and Sam laughed I groaned he asked "what" I said "I have to go to Charlie's at 3and im to comfy" I wined

Sasha jumped in the bed I laughed she snuggled next to Sam which was weird she never did that to any on not even my mom maybe it's a were wolf thing Sam rubbed his eyes "me, Jared and Paul have to go to work at 1:30" Embry came in at that moment he whispered "hey girlfriend Quill's mom is here to pick me and him up we had a blast bye girlfriend "he said and winked and kissed my cheek I laughed "ill see you later" I said

Sam looked at me and said "ill meet you in the kitchen" he got up followed bye Kim, Jared, and Paul. Me and Leah went into the bathroom I put my hair into loose curls with a poof I put on my white and blue jersey with some short jean shorts and some high top Nikes .all the boys and Kim left Sam didn't even say goodbye he looked at me awkwardly my heart sank he must of regretted waking up like that this morning I knew it. Oh well. I sighed


	7. jail and drugs

Chapter 6

Jail and drugs

Warning drug paraphernalia

After they all left Leah went back to sleep in my bed I laughed that girl was nocturnal. All the kids were out they were off for summer. So we could all hang out again. I fed Sasha.

Leah, im going to Charlie's for the game text me if you want to go running tonight.

XOXOXOXO Riley

I grabbed my keys and went out to the Mercedes it was red and a convertible I put the sandwiches and chips and what knots in the trunk put the top down and my sun glasses on and drove to Charlie's.

It was About 2:45 when I got there I walked to the door with the food and knocked Charlie opened the door and his face lite up "come on in rye" he saw the food "oh my gosh you are my favorite person ever we didn't get any food" I laughed and said "I know that's why I got it silly"

Every time there was a foul or interference me and Charlie would stand up and yell and cuss at the TV Billy would laugh it was like old times again. I had my best friend back. Our team one and me and Charlie did our victory dance and we bumped belly's

"So dad who's red truck?" I had noticed that piece of shit walking to the door.

"That's Bella's she calls it Bessie but its gana die soon that rust bucket I just cant get her a new one yet" he said

"Her birthday is in what 5 says?" Charlie nodded "What if I buy her one ?"I said

"No riley that's to much I wont let you" Charlie said

"Dad think of it this way ill be making up for birthdays and Christmases for 6 years it's a start" I said

"alright, but not to much" I laughed anhd nodded

An hour later I left and was taking a thirty minute drive to port angelous to the porche dealer store . I walked into the store and a handsome man about 25 with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to me "can I help you miss my names david?"

"yes im riley " I shook his hand "I want that one in blue" I pointed to a white Cayenne turbo s suv he looked shocked "ok do you want any features?" he asked I nodded and said" all of them I also want ytan leather seat and Isabella graved in silver on the back of it in script" I said mater-of-factly.

Ok when do you need it by?" he asked it was Sunday now "ill need it by Thursday how much did I rack up?"

He said "473,000 would that be all miss?"

"Yes thank you" I said and I paid for the car and left I would have to buy a big bow

I got home and Leah was up she was on the phone and she was crying "fine bye!" she yelled at the phone

"Leah are you ok?" I asked her gently

she looked at me with watery eye's "no it was my mom again she's always bitching at me about how bad her life sucks and its all my fault I hate her" she said crying more I walked over and held her while she cried I got a great idea suddenly I said "move in with me" she looked at me and laughed "no im serious there's like 4 bedrooms pick one and you're my sister I want you to be happy and I wouldn't be so ,lonely ."I said honestly.

She hugged me and said "yes I would love to can we get my stuff now?" I nodded her mom was at the clubs with her girlfriends it was 10pm we got some of my left over boxes threw them in the hummer and left it took about 20 minutes to get there and about 45 minutes to pack it all we loaded it in the cars she followed behind me in her in her red jeep wrangler we unloaded it into the 2nd biggest bedroom. I asked her

"do you want to go for a run?" she smiled exited and nodded we went into the woods that surrounded the house and phase and we just ran and ran our feet barely touching the ground after some time we took a rest at a river back she thought ' how come you haven't told any one you're a wolf I mean were all wolves' she said' I don't know I just do want to plus there would e people in my mind seeing my memories I just don't know it will probably come out sooner or later' I said she accepted my answer

We ran back took showers ate and went to sleep

Me and Sam avoided each other like the plague for some reason and so the months went by it6 was September I remembered Bella's birth day

Flashback

I picked the car up and put a bow on it I knew I couldn't buy her love and forgiveness back but I could replace some holidays I missed I called Charlie and told him to bring Bella outside so I could drive the car up…

I drove the car up and Bella froze then screamed and ran toward the drivers seat I got out and said "happy birthday Bella" she said thank you I knew I wasn't totally forgiven but it was a start Jacob was as exited as Bella as they checked it out I went to see Charlie he had a face I new would be arguing

"How much was this car" he asked

I said "not too much"

"Rye how much exactly?" he said loosing his patience

"About $473,000 not to much" Charlie looked at me like I was crazy and mumbled "I can't believe she bought her a Porsche I was expecting a civic or a jetta not a brand ne2w Porsche I laughed

End of flashback

Me and Charlie had a great relationship me and Bella's was improving Leah turned out to be a great roommate and she and Paul have been together a week after the movie night Paul moved into Leah's room with her in September he was a great roommate too.

Later in September

I was smoking a cigarette and driving back from this party I went to I had, had a few shots but I wasn't drunk It was about 10pm in a 35mph zone I was going 70mph no one was out I had just entered la Push when a car pulled out behind me with blaring lights it was a cop. "shit" I said as I hit the steering wheel I pulled over and I popped some mints and got my license and registration while I rolled down the window down.

He said "miss do you know how fast you were goi…Riley?" oh shit Charlie

"Hey dad" I said trying not to breath in his face

He took the cigarette out of my mouth and stomped on it Charlie narrowed his eyes and I looked away. He grabbed my chin roughly towards his face "breath in my face riley amber!" Charlie yelled I shook my head. He huffed angrily and took out his alcohol monitor "BLOW!" he yelled "NO!" I yelled back he grabbed my chin harder "NOW!" I blew and It read 0.08 the legal limit but I was only 18 not 21 he opened the car door and pulled me out on the ground.

He searched the car a found two packs of cigarettes, 2 empty vodka bottles and 1 full and a baggie of pot I had like 7 months ago. He was pissed "what is this!" he asked deathly quiet as he held up the baggie "pot" I barely whispered

"And the bottles?" he asked "you already no what those are!" I said rudely "get up" he said "what" I asked confused ""GET UP!" he yelled I got up. He turned me around "you have the right to remain silent any thing you say can be held against you in the court of law you have a right to an attorney…" I tuned him out I can't believe my own father is arresting me I was shocked as he put the cuffs on as he slid me in the back of his car

"you have a problem kid I knew a little about the drinking but I didn't no about the drugs I want my best friend back and your not her she would never do this" he said I answered "people change and I don't have a problem everything is fine." I answered coldly I was just getting more and more pissed off I had to calm down before I accidentally fazed.

I was in jail for 48 hours my attorney got all charges dropped Leah picked me up and took me to the police impound to get my hummer it cost 500 dollars she was behind me I waited for the man at the gate to opened it I lite a cigarette and noticed that in front of it was Charlie and his buddies laughing my music was blaring I saw his friends looming at us Leah's music was loud to I put my sunglasses on and got the hell out of there a little fast.


	8. Realizations

Chapter 7

Realizations

It all kind of went down hill from the ticket I started drinking more and partying I never really ate I just drank so I lost weight I was 96 pounds and a little frail looking well I am 5'9 so it made me look like a rail

I saw Sam here and there every time we just he just gave me this pierced worried gaze, I missed Charlie I hadn't talk to him since the arrest and this week was thanksgiving he was having a big thanksgiving dinner with friends and family at his house Leah was going I wasn't invited so ill probably just go run out in the forest or sleep or something

My mom is going to Vegas with her friends she wanted me to come to I was debating it.

There was nothing to eat in the house so I hoped in the car and drove to Maci's café I had a killer hangover so I was wearing my sunglasses while I ate I heard the bell on the door and the owner Maci yell "hey chief swan" I cringed why cant my life be simple "Happy Thanksgiving!" she said "and hello Sam and Embry you go fishing with the chief?" she asked and they nodded

I asked for my check I was paying, I only ate a quarter of what was on my plate the owner looked at me concerned "are you alright sweetly you barley ate anything "she said with worry the boy's were looking at me now

I said "yeah, thank you it was delicious im just tired" she nodded and puffed out her chest with pride of the compliment.

"What are you doing for thanksgiving sugar? Family?" she asked

"Nope im not doing anything ill probably watch the game or something my mom's going to Vegas she wants me to fly out and meet her I've been debating on going" I said truthfully

"Well you shouldn't go drinking and partying in Vegas on thanksgiving what about the rest of your family?" she asked handing me my change.

"I herd my dad was having a dinner with his friends and family and friends, thank you it was delicious" I laid a 20 for a tip and waved goodbye I walked out without looking at them.

As I walked out toward my hummer I stopped and I realized im all alone yeah, I got Leah but she was always with Paul, I had also realized that going to Vegas wasn't going to solve anything I came out here to change and get family to have love and live but all I was doing was pissing it all away

I walked back into Maci's franticly, I yanked the door open it was still empty beside Charlie and the boys, when I saw Charlie he had a worried look.

I half walked/ran I stopped in front of him I was having a panic attack I started breathing hard Sam grabbed my arm to steady me Charlie put his hand on either side of my face " breath kid" he half yelled desperately I shook my head and smacked them off of me

"I don't want to do this anymore." I blurted out "I want my best friend back" I said my voice cracking

"I don't either kid but you have to stop when I let you go to your mom's I didn't expect her to let you do all those things otherwise there's no chance in hell I would have let you go." I smiled

Feel free to give me Ideas and keep updating! Thanks!


End file.
